Vampire Coast
The Vampire Coast is a Vampire Counts spin off army that appeared in 7th edition. It appeared as an army list in White Dwarf 306. Army List Lords * Luthor Harkon Heroes * Vampire Fleet Captain * Syreen Core Units * Zombie Pirate Deckhands Mob * Zombie Pirate Gunnery Mob * Bloated Corpse * Scurvy Dogs Special Units * Razortooth Rats * Deck Droppers * Carronade * Animated Hulks * Deck Gunners Rare Units * Rotting Leviathan * Queen Bess Army Special Rules * Arch Grand Commodore Luthor Harkon ** A Vampire Coast army can only be led by Luthor Harkon. If he is destroyed, the Undead in the army will slowly start to crumble to dust. To represent this, at the end of the phase when the General is killed, and at the beginning every Undead turn thereafter, all Undead units on the battlefield must take a leadership test. If the test is failed, the unit suffers a number of wounds equal to the number they failed the Leadership test by. No saves of any kind (not even Ward Saves) are allowed aqgainst such wounds, eg, a Pirate Mob (Ld 2) takes a test and rolls a 7: the units suffers 5 wounds (7-2=5). Characrters never suffer wounds because of a destroyed General. Units can use the Leadership of a character leading the unit for this test, as normal. Note that if the General is taken below one Wound, but manages to regenerate enouhg Wounds to come back, this rule does not apply. The General has to be dead (ie, removed from the table) for this rule to take effect. * Aquatic ** Having risen from all manner of graves that share a watery characteristics, all models in the army can move over marsh, rivers, lakes, or any other water features without penalty, and will benefit from soft cover while in such terrain. * Braindead ** All models in the Vampire Coast army, excluding characters, are Zombies - so slow that their opponents always get to anticipate their clumsy attacks. To represent this they always strike last in close combat (even when they charge, even after opponents armed with great weapons, and!). If Zombies are fighting other Zombies roll a dice every turn to determine which unit attacks first. * Black Powder Weapons ** The pirates of the Vampire Coast carry a large assortment of black powder weapons, ranging from pistols to Great Cannon - not a normal sight in the retinues of more traditionally minded (and less clinically insane) Vampire Counts. Though Zombies are not normally known for their ability to shoot straight (or at all) Harkon has long ago woven an enchantment that allows them to do just that, though even the misused magics of the Slann have a hard time making soggy and waterlogged black powder weapons discharge with any reliability. All black powder weapons that require a roll to hit will always hit on a roll a 6 if the firer has Ballistic Skill 0, regardless of any modifiers. However, any rolls of 1 will result in the gun misfiring - resolve the hit against the firing unit instead of the target. * Undead ** All units in the Vampire Coast army are Undead and use the following rules. ** Break tests *** Undead cannot be broken, but Undead units beaten in combat suffer one additional wound for every point they lose the combat by (no saves if any kind, not even regeneration or Ward Saves, are allowed against such wounds). *** If characters are present in the unit, or if they are riding a monster, the controlling player can decide how to allocate the wounds amongst the unit, the monster, and the characters. In multiple combats, each Undead unit on the losing side suffers one additional wound for every point their side has lost the combat by. If an Undead unit is wiped out by combat resolution in the first turn in a combat, the enemy gets the option to make an overrun move as normal. ** Immune to Psychology *** Undead are Immune to Psychology (see the Special Rules Section of the Warhammer rulebook). ** Charge Reactions *** Undead can react to charges only by holding their ground. ** Marching *** Undead cannot make a march move unless they are characters or are within 12" of the General at the start of their movement phase. Not that all the normal rules for marching will apply (for example, the presence of the enemy within 8" still stops them from marching, ect). ** Fear *** Undead cause fear (see the Warhammer rulebook). Items * Common Items (7th Edition) * Magic Weapons ** Bloody Nora *** This vicious Cat o' Nine Tails lashes out at the Pirate's enemies, granting him +2 Attacks, increasing to D3+2 extra Attacks when he charges. *** 50 points ** Dirty Serpent *** This blade drips with brine and is covered in rust, but is capable of slicing through the thickest of armor. No Armor Saves are possible against it. *** 50 points ** Sloppy Cruickshank's Long Lost Cutlass *** Sloppy Cruickshank's favorite weapon, the cutlass that made the Pirate Captain the toast of a many drinking dens. The cutlass grants the bearer Killing Blow. *** 25 Points ** Lucky Levi's Hook Hand *** This crude but effective piratical prosthetic grants the uer +2 Strength, but he may not use any weapons or items that require two (or more) hands. *** 35 points ** Warf Rats *** A swarm of scabrous rodents surrond the character, granting him an additonal D6 Strength 2 Poisoned Attacks, at Initiative 2. *** 25 points * Magic Armor ** Bloody Bill's Buckler *** The character gains a Ward Save of 5+, and a 6+ armor save that can be combined with other equipment normally. *** 25 points * Enchanted Items ** Gentleman Jenkins' Trusty Compass *** Gentleman Jenkins was said to have voyaged the length (and depths) of the six seas, thanks to his trust compass. The Compass grants the user the Scouts special rule. *** 25 points ** Mad Mullet's Spyin' Glass *** The Spyin' Glass allows the bearer to pick out characters from enemy units when targeting them with a ranged weapon. *** 10 points ** Black Buckthorn's Treasure Map *** You may add 1 to the dice to determine who chooses the table edge upon which to deploy. *** 15 points. ** Slann Gold *** The character bears a sacred Slann artefact, though he thinks it is little more than a pretty bauble. The Slann Gold turns the bearer into a Level 1 Wizard, who uses the Lore of Death. *** 35 points. ** Firewater (one use only) *** By drinking this potent brew, the character may ,ake a single, Strength 2 Breath Weapon attack, which counts as a Flaming attack, once per game. However he must pass an immediate Toughness test, or suffer a single wound with no saves of any kind allowed. *** 15 points ** Hard Stuff (one use only) *** By drinking a drop of the hard stuff at the beginning of Close Combat phase, the Character gains +2 Toughness until the end of that phase. However, he must pass an immediate Toughness test, or suffer a single wound with no saves of any kind allowed. *** 30 points. ** Moonshine (one use only) *** Use at the beginning of the character's Movement phase - he causes terror for the remainder of the game turn. However, he must pass an immediate Toughness test, or suffer a single wound with no saves of any kind allowed. *** 30 points. * Talismans ** Ex-Parrot *** This sad and disheveled, but ever loyal bird sits upon its master's shoulder, granting a measure of protection from hostile magics. The owner gains Magic Resistance (2). *** 30 points. * Magic Banners ** Dead Man's Chest *** The Chest counts as a Magical Banner, and grants each model in the unit +1 Attack in the first round of any hand-to-hand combat. *** 35 points. ** Ship's Colors *** The vessels of Harkon's fleet fly a bewildering array of flags, but pirates aren't the most original of artists so each tends to display some variation on the skull and crossbones device. All models in the unit cause terror. *** 50 points.